a great friendship
by The freedom girl
Summary: We all know how those three met, but how did that friendship started. My first Ed, Edd and Eddy fic, hope you like it


**Hi, this is my first Ed, Edd and Eddy story. Anyway, it will be a one shot from Double D's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD AND EDDY.**

* * *

Why my parents thought this is a good idea, I will never know.

It had been a few days since my parents and I moved to the middle of nowhere, AKA Peach Creek. All my life my parents and I lived in the cities. So why would they move now to a place so…so quiet. I'm used to the sound of cars or the shouting of neighbors, which kind of comforted me, but now this silence remind me every second of how lonely I feel when my parents aren't around.

Since we moved I didn't talk to any of the kids. I wasn't really shy; I just didn't feel that I could ever be friend with any of them, I mean that boy with the red cape and bike looked tough and I think he wanted to punch me since he saw me the first and only time I came out of the house. As for that beautiful blond girl I was very nervous when I tried to talk to her that I couldn't make a real sentence. There were also that bald boy with his piece of wood, he looked weird especially when he talked to it like it was a real person, maybe it was his imaginary friend or something like that.

I stayed home after we moved in, until I heard a loud irritable voice. When I got out to check it out, I saw two boys, one very short; the other was tall, very tall, for someone their age. The two were trying to get the other kids attention, but they failed miserably.

The kids weren't interested at all; the boy with the red cap even mocked them for their 'stupid scam'. I was curious about what they were doing, so I went to ask them.

The short boy, whose name was Eddy, said that the tall one, whose name was Ed, can eat a whole television if I paid one cent, of course I didn't believe him so I paid two cents, and was I wrong, Ed had eaten the television in one bite without even chewing, I was surprised, curious, disgusted, and a lot of other different emotions, for the first time in my life I was wrong about something, anything. After that I watched them, wanting to know more about the two that proved me wrong. I kept watching the two till the end of the day with no luck in finding anything about them.

I observed them for a few days, I knew about theirs families, Ed had an only sister whose name was Sarah, Eddy had an older brother whose name I didn't know they never said it, ever. I also knew that they were friends and the other kids hated them for 'scamming them' as they put it. I knew in a few days a lot about them, but I wanted to know more. I didn't get what it was, but something was special, unique about those two, and I wanted to discover what it is.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to know it, because after watching them for about two week, that boy, Ed, saw me.

"Hi, what are you doing?" he asked me. I tried to ignore him in hope he would leave me alone and get back to what he was doing with Eddy, but I wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, Eddy, look what I found?" he said to Eddy as he held me up by my shirt and went to Eddy.

"What is it, Ed, can it help in our new…."he cut himself off, surprised to see me, not that I blame him "Um…. Hi…" I said. Suddenly he looked angry "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us, trying to steal my genius idea so you can scam the kids?" I blinked.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"You want their money so you can buy jaw breakers?"

"Um…No…..I was just…um….I wanted to …..Help you?" I said.

"Help us?!" said Eddy.

"Yay! He wants to help us! Thanks!" said Ed as he gave me a bear hug that crushed my lungs. "No …problem…but can…you, please…put me down…" "Alright" he let me go and I fell on the ground trying to catch my breath. "Hey, wait a minute, why would we let you help? And even if we let you, how are you going to help us?" asked Eddy "Well. I…Um…I…c can…Invent instrument… and devises." I said. "What?" asked Ed. "he said he can build machines, Lumpy." said Eddy and I swear his eyes turned into dollar signs. Then Eddy pulled me down to his eye level "You can definitely help us, you can build a machine that will make us rich, I am really a genius" said Eddy. "Alright let's start working I have a great plan …what was your name again?" Asked Eddy looking at me "Oh…my name is Eddward with two Ds"" your name is too long Eddward with two Ds" Said Ed "How about Double D?" I blinked then a smile broke on my face "Okay" I said "Nice name Ed…now time to work you would love my plan, Double D" Then he started to blather all about his plan to scam the kids and have their money to buy jawbreakers, which I still don't know what's so special about it, and becoming the cul-de-sac's king **(A. N/ What a great lifelong ambition, don't you think?)**

Later that Day we went to buy jawbreakers, the kids loved our scam and we got a lot of money. I was so happy, not because of the money but I actually had fun a lot of fun. The kids looked amazed with what I did, it definitely got their attention, and Eddy and Ed looked as happy as I was, if not for the same reason.

Wow, this jawbreakers is so delicious I no wonder everyone love it so much, you can't get enough of it. I definitely won't.

We have been doing those scams everyday now and the kids are starting to lose interest, but I am still happy and Ed and Eddy aren't so bad.

Maybe moving to this place wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**And this was the beginning of a great and crazy friendship. So…do you like it, hate it, tell me what you think. **


End file.
